Error In Judgement
by PickleGarden
Summary: An American Dad Crossover Fanfic Featuring Beavis and Butthead. One Shot.


It was Friday 3 pm in Langley Falls. In the CIA building, Bullock was on a computer looking

for terrorists in Texas. Bullock had sent a drone out to see if there was any criminals acts of terror that the CIA can take down. Bullock was horrified that he saw an Old Farmhouse with a lab inside. "Hmmm, I must send my best man for this job! Smith get in here!" Stan Smith ran into Bullock's office with excited vigor. "What can I do to protect my country today sir?" Bullock explains, "Sent the CIA drone to Texas and you won't believe what I had found!"

Bullock shows Stan the video that the drone had taped and showed Stan the inside of the old farmhouse that had a lab inside. "It's a farmhouse, sir. Looks like an average ordinary lab." Stan said. "Exactly why I called you here, Smith! In my opinion I think terrorists are using this farmhouse to conduct experiments or even worse!" Bullock tells Stan. "Where can I find this farmhouse, Bullock?" asked Stan. "It's in Texas. A town called Highland. Discovered there was a laboratory there so it might be used to make bombs and weapons against the United States! So get your ass over there and stop this at once!" Bullock ordered Stan. "Yes, sir! At once! I just need to get my pilot on the phone to fly me there." Stan said as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone to call Roger.

At a community center in Langley Falls Roger was posing as an autistic teenager who was getting ABA therapy. The ABA therapist was a mean spirited controlling middle aged woman. She yells at Roger while showing him a color pattern, "Touch Red! Dammit! Where is red!" Roger ignores her and begins to twiddle his hands which made a therapist even more angry at him, "Quiet hands! Quiet hands! Quiet hands! Son of a bitch! Pay attention!" Roger gets a gun from his pants pocket and points it at the ABA therapist. "Quiet hands hey?" The therapist begins to get nervous, "What in the world! Now now now! Calm down! You don't have to do this." Roger shoots the therapist and screams, "What about Quiet Bullets in your head, bitch!" Roger shoots the ABA therapist dead then his cellphone rings and it was Stan.

"Talk to me, dude!" Roger answers his cellphone. Stan says on the other end, "Roger! It's Stan. Bullock sent me on a mission to Highland Texas to take down a possible terrorist plot." "All right Stan. You can count on your own personal pilot! Guess I will have to use my Sullivan Chesburg persona! I'm coming right away!" Roger told Stan on his cellphone who was now on his way to the CIA to help accompany Stan on a mission to Highland Texas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Roger was flying Stan to Highland and they were both on their way. One stormy Saturday Morning the next day, after watching the 1931 Frankenstein movie. They admired Frankenstein because they thought he was a cool villain because he brought people back from the dead and they think that he scores with chicks when the villain is not doing his job. Beavis and Butthead were walking in the mild storm to a playground and saw something which looked like a old farmhouse, and were actually stupid enough to believe it was one. Beavis and Butthead decided to go to inside it. "Whoa! huhuhuhuh! It's a cool house dude! Cool villains live in houses like this!" exclaimed Butthead."Yeah! Yeah! heheheheh! We could like bring things back to life like that one mad scientist we saw today! heheheheh!" said Beavis. "Yeah! huhuhuhuh! And not only that, we could even score with chicks and take over the world! huhuhuh!" said Butthead. "We're there dude!" said Beavis as they went inside.

When they were inside, it looked like an old farmhouse. "Beavis, this is one of the most coolest places I'd have ever been in! huhuhuhuhuh!" said Butthead. "Yeah! Yeah! heheheheh! We could like be vampires and..." just before Beavis and finish, Butthead slapped him across the face. "No you dumbass, fartknocking, bunghole! We're gonna be mad scientists and bring people back from the dead and score with chicks like that one we saw in that movie! huhuhuhuh!" said Butthead. "oh,

okay! Sorry about that! heheheheh! Vampires never score!" said Beavis as they were climbing up a spiral stairway. After they explored the place Beavis and Butthead found themselves in a laboratory, which looked like a typical mad scientist's lab. Just then, Beavis found a dead porcupine. "Hey, Butthead! Look! heheheheh! We could bring this back from the dead!" said Beavis getting excited, Butthead persuaded Beavis to pick up the dead porcupine and place it on the lab table. He did and it hurt his hands and Beavis and screaming in pain! "Cool! heheheh! My hands are bloody!"

said Beavis as he looked at his hands. "Who cares, dillmunch! Let's turn make it alive or something! huhuhuhuh!" said Butthead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They plugged in some electrical devices in the lab and the storm became severe with lightning was starting to strike. Beavis and Butthead went around pulling down levers and chortling to themselves, outside the house, a tower was rising. Suddenly they found a big, huge lever and fought over who was going to pull it down! "No! I'm gonna pull down the lever! huhuhuhuh! I said 'pull down'!" said Butthead. "No way, asswipe! If you do, I'll kick you in the nads! heheheh!" said Beavis. After they're fighting was done, they both pulled down the lever and waited for a lightning bolt to hit it. A big, huge lightning bolt came and hit the tower, which sent some electricity to the bed the dead porcupine was lying on! "Yes! Yes!" cheered Beavis and Butthead as they were jumping up and down. They were also headbanging and singing what sounded like, "DANT DANT DANT DANT DANT! DANT DANT DANT DANT DANT!" When it was done, the dead porcupine was all fried from the electricity the lightning hitting the tower caused. The two moronic teenagers were impressed and were stupid enough to believe they've brought it back to life.

"Whoa! Beavis! We've created a monster! huhuhuhuh!" said Butthead. "Yeah! Yeah! heheheheh! Now that it's alive we can make it do our evil bidding or something! heheheheh!" said Beavis. "Don't forget we are villains now, we can score with all the chicks! huhuhuhuh!" said Butthead. "Yeah! Yeah! heheheheh! And we could like take over the world. heheheheh!" said Beavis. "Superheroes SUCK!" said Butthead. "Yeah! Yeah! They only have one chick and always have to win! heheheheh! No asswipe hero can stop us now!" said Beavis triumphantly.

Just then, the door to the lab broke down and in came Stan Smith. Butthead said, "Whoa! Who the hell is that? huhuhuhuh!" Beavis said, "I dunno! Maybe he's related to Todd! hehehehehehehehehe!" Stan pointed a gun at both of them. "I am Stan Smith, CIA! Came all the way here from Virginia to take down your evil operation!" Beavis said, "Uh, okay! hehehehehe! But we are now very unstoppable villains and stuff!" Butthead replies, "Now we will send our evil porcupine after you! huhuhuhuhuhuh!" Beavis and Butthead threw the dead porcupine at Stan and they shouted, "TAKE HIM DOWN!" Stan fell to the floor and burst out laughing. Stan laughs, "Oh my gosh! Here I thought I was taking down an Isis plot and it turns out to be two fucking idiotic teenage prank Oh man! What was Bullock thinking!" Beavis laughs, "He said fuck!" Butthead said, "Then he said all the way."

The roof breaks in and out comes Roger who lands on both Beavis and Butthead. "Sullivan Chesburg pliot by day, wrestler by night!" Roger then begins to beat up on Beavis and Butthead by using wrestling moves. "Roger! Enough! Stop now! It was a false alarm! They were not terrorists!" Stan orders Roger. Beavis and Butthead were all beaten and laid out flat. Roger looks at them, "Oh they weren't? Think we wasted our time with this, Stan!" "No shit there! Couple of ass brained teenagers. They weren't worth the salt in our American blood." Stan said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Roger and Stan walk out of the farmhouse. "Hey, Stan. Since we're in Texas want to stay here the weekend?" "Sure, I don't see why not. I do have to call Bullock." Stan calls Bullock on his cellphone, "Sir! There was no Isis or potential Al Qeada in that farmhouse you sent me to. It was just teenage horseplay. In fact we discovered two teens using that farmhouse because thought they were being Frankenstein." Bullock tells Stan over his cellphone, "All right, Smith. Sorry to have wasted your time. I was just doing what I can do keep America safe. You can come back to Langley Falls now." "I'm on my way!" Stan says hanging up his cellphone. "As long as we are here in the Lone Star State, want to go to a Rodeo?" asked Roger. "Sure. Might make me feel a little better." agrees Stan who felt like burned daylight from this mission Bullock sent him on. "At least it wasn't the Pepperidge Farm guy, Right? Right? They both live in farms!" joked Roger then he and Stan stayed in Texas for the weekend and went back to Langley Falls the following Monday.


End file.
